


This Earth That Bears Thee Dead

by Mara



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all pretty chaotic after the destruction of Deboss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Earth That Bears Thee Dead

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene that bugged me until I wrote it.

In his short life, Souji had already encountered a fair number of ups and downs, even _before_ you started counting his time as a Kyoryuger. Since being chosen by Zakutor...well, roller coasters were tame in comparison.

But nothing compared to the past—dazed, Souji stared up at the sky, where he'd just seen the destruction of the Frozen Palace as well as the likely death of both King and the Voltasaurs—wait, how long had it been since this final battle began anyway?

Distantly, Souji recognized that these wandering thoughts were the result of shock, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. He could feel Nossan leaning against him as they held each other in shock. Amy and Ian were screaming. 

Yayoi knelt in the sand, weeping, and Souji saw her father run up to kneel beside her. King's father approached and put his hands on Amy and Ian's backs, talking to them.

Souji felt a hand on his shoulder and he tried to think who was left. Ramirez, Tessai, Torin...all gone.

"Lord Souji, Lord Nossan," a voice said, with the tone of someone who'd been trying to get his attention for a while. 

Souji and Nossan turned, staring slack-jawed at the impossible person behind them. 

"Utchy," Souji whispered.

The other man nodded. "Yes."

"Are you a..."

"Spirit? No." He smiled. "They tell me your song brought me back."

There was a shout as Ian suddenly noticed who they were talking to and he stumbled toward them, nearly falling into Utchy, who caught him. "Lord Ian."

"You..." Nossan finally managed. "You were dead."

"I was. I'm sorry for distressing you." Utchy helped Ian stand straight, then looked up into the sky. "Your song, the Earth's true melody, it brought me back to life. We must hope that it can do the same for all our—" He choked up.

Souji felt the tears he'd been holding back start to flow and he threw himself at Utchy and Ian. Nossan wrapped his arms around as much of them as he could reach, then Amy and Yayoi were there as well.

The Earth's melody had sustained them this far, Souji thought. It had brought one friend back to life. Surely it could manage a few more miracles. Holding his remaining friends, he sent his thoughts, his will, his song out into space.

Bring them back safely, he thought. Bring them all back safely.

\--end--


End file.
